Gambit Mike XXL
by TheRealRogue
Summary: ROMY (Rogue Gambit). I think the title says it all, right? Since we'll have a Gambit movie in 2016, and he'll be played by a guy who starred in another movie as a male, ahem, strip dancer, I said to myself: why not? In short: Gambit is a stripper, Rogue finds out and goes to see his show. Not awkward at all XD
1. Chapter 1: Where?

Disclamer: Don't own the X-Men!

 **Note: All right, some people might be weirded out by the title of this fic. But I felt like writing it, for several reasons. Mainly, because Channing Tatum is going to be Gambit in next year's movie and this actor is in the Magic Mike movie and well, do I have to say more about it? In my mind, the Channing from that movie and the Gambit Channing collided into one person and here we go (I haven't seen the movie btw; only few videos of it on Youtube). I just have the gut feeling Channing will be a good Gambit. Or maybe I'm just so happy about a Gambit movie, that if the actor looks perfectly like him or not, is not so important to me. But well, this is how I feel and I hope you guys can be optimistic about this movie; I know I am! Also, in this fic I wanted to depict Rogue a little more like the Rogue from the 90's animated series and/or the comics. So please, approach to this (awkward) little piece, for fun, because that's my intention with it. That, and supporting Channing XD Sorry, I'll stop now (btw, it will have 4 chapters, 5 at most).**

Chapter 1: Where?

Rogue went down the stairs of the X-Men mansion jogging already. It was just past 7 am of this cloudy Saturday morning and she preferred to work out when there weren't two dozen people buzzing around in every square inch of the house. Usually, they didn't wake up too early on weekends, but with these people, you never knew. So many personalities, backgrounds, let alone mutant powers, living under the same roof wasn't something too easy to deal with. But after five years, she had already got used to it.

Luckily, everyone seemed to be still snoring, because she didn't meet anyone on her way to the kitchen's back door. When she finally found herself in the outdoors, she breathed in the early morning air and picked up her long hair in a high pony tail, quickly, since she didn't want to lose her brief warm up.

Her grey, lose sweatshirt was good enough against the chilly breeze that hit her in the face with no mercy as she jogged. The backyard of the mansion was pretty much a whole forest: lawn, bushes, trees and some benches here and there, plus a gazebo some teenagers went to at night, to make out and drink alcohol, that is, until getting caught by Logan, Scott, Jean or Storm, and subsequently getting told off for hours plus grounded with extra Danger Room sessions. When Rogue first got to the institute, she was a teen as well. Not like she could have engaged in those kinds of gazebo activities anyway, at least not in one of them.

Was she becoming one of the 'old ones' from the house? Like Jean and those guys? It looked like it. Truth is, she wasn't a teenager anymore.

 _"Bon jour, cherie!"_ she heard a voice behind her back and before she could even turn around, he was already jogging by her side. "Can Remy join y'?"

"If yah can keep up with me, sure" she retorted, eyes up front.

"Uuuuuh! Can keep up with this, an' more, y' should just lemme show y'!" he said, in that shameless way he used to say… well, almost everything.

Rogue raised her brows and chuckled almost imperceptibly. Then she took a glimpse at him and saw him grinning, of course, with that already well known Gambit smile that made 90 per cent of the female population of the mansion drool. She liked to think she belonged to the other 10 per cent.

"Ah think Ah've had enough of yah in the last month, so Ah'm gonna pass".

"An' I'm gonna insist" he continued, while turning around and running backwards, so he was facing her now. "What do y' say we go for som' coffee after dis, _hein_? I know y' like yer coffee early in de mornin'".

She had been tempted to say _yes_ several times before, but had always refused. Because she'd noticed it: even when there were tons of people around, including girls that were both hot and able to touch another human being, he would stare only at her, nonstop. He would talk to her. Sit by her side. Appear out of nowhere, like this grey morning. And as much as she secretly enjoyed it, she knew she had to be cautions, not to become the rarest prey of Remy LeBeau so far: the untouchable one.

"'Course! There's plenty of coffee in the kitchen".

"Also in a lotta nice Café's in town! I know a couple few y'd like".

A part of her screamed _WHY NOT?_ while another one shouted a skin chilling _WATCH OUT!_

The second one won.

"Ah don't think so Remy, but thanks".

He sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, turned back around to continue jogging face to the front: "All right, guess for de moment we can just work out together".

She wasn't sure if he had meant something else with this, but anyway, she decided to just let it go.

They continued jogging up and down some small hills, while talking about whatever thing. And she could understand the younger girls: _'Dear Jesus Jones, what a walking heartthrob'_ , Tabitha had gasped the first time she saw him. ' _Oh my God! Is that the new guy? He's so dreamy!"_ This had been Kitty. Rogue had never said it out loud, and never would, but of course he was a gift to the eyes. And a ladies' man and a god damn charmer as well. So no, nothing between them could go any further than a jog in the park or a cup of coffee in the mansion's kitchen. Not like it could, anyway.

An hour later they were already sipping their respective coffees, in a kitchen crowded with flying people, blocks of ice sliding across the table, beams of light heating oatmeal bowls and four identical kids eating four identical sandwiches.

(…)

"Excuse me Professor, yah wanted t' talk to me?"

Rogue took a peek inside Charles Xavier's office. He had asked her to go there after lunch, that is, telepathically. She still wasn't used to those sudden messages inside her head, like it was a radio that got tuned to, out of nowhere.

The man was sitting behind his desk, reading something, but as soon as he sensed she was approaching to the door, he rested the papers back on the table.

"Yes, Rogue, please come in". She closed the large wooden door behind her back. "Please, take a seat". She did, and the legs of the chair made a screeching sound when she dragged it, that resounded in the whole room.

She remembered how this place used to intimidate her a little, during her first couple of years in the institute. Now, it was just another room. One where she tried to be quieter, anyway.

What was this about?

"All right, I will be very concise" the Professor stated: "You are aware that Mr. LeBeau has been a part of the team and has been living here for almost a month now, correct?"

"A month? Yeah, sure." Her gloved hands rested on her lap.

"And are you aware of the fact that his past is not the brightest of all?"

She thought this was a little harsh to say, but anyway, she just nodded. It was true, after all.

"I believe he is hiding something from us" he said gravely: "And I don't mean something about his past, which he has all the right to keep silence about, if he wishes. I am talking in present tense. Something… some activities that we should know about and… don't".

This didn't surprise her much. In the department of mystery guys, it was hard to tell if it was Logan or the Cajun, the one who had the lead. But to Remy's disadvantage in the matter, at least the Wolverine had been an X-Man for ages. Remy, only for weeks.

"I'm not sure if it is something related to the Brotherhood, the Acolytes… Magneto, maybe, which I hope is not the case. Because I do hope so, Rogue; I hope he is not some sort of a spy".

"Okay. An' where do Ah enter?"

Xavier nodded slightly and went on: "I want you to follow him tonight and see where he goes".

Rogue was surprised: "That's it?"

"So far, yes. And of course, you let me know everything suspicious you can find out".

"'kay, but why me?"

The Professor raised his brows: "Why not?"

(…)

It was already 7 pm when Rogue found herself in the mansion's large garage. Scott's convertible, Storm's electric compact car and Logan's bike were there, plus a van, couple other cars and since few weeks ago, Remy's bike too. It was where it always used to be: at the left side, close to the metallic wall. She approached to it and did it as fast as she could: take the GPS locator out of the back pocket of her jeans (it was the size of a peanut); crouch besides the bike and stick the thing in a place where he couldn't see it; stand up and get away. It took her less than thirty seconds overall, time during which she feared he would materialize out of thin air (him and his thief skills) and catch her checking under his bike.

But it didn't happen, so she just headed back to her bedroom without looking back.

"All right" she said to herself, while turning her computer on and sitting on her bed in Indian position: "Let's see where this cocky Cajun goes tonight".

Moments later, a map of the area popped up in the screen, made up of green lines. A red dot blinked repeatedly in the center.

"Take your time, sugah" she murmured, while changing her position and lying on the bed, on her stomach and elbows.

She was thinking about going downstairs and getting something to eat, when the red dot started to blink faster and move, not twenty minutes later.

"Aha! There yah go, sweetie".

She saw as the dot moved away from the mansion and towards the city. It took the main highway and then went on many more blocks. Her laptop's screen really looked like a labyrinth at this point, with green lines, black squares and the red dot moving further and further.

"Yah gonna stop by any time soon?"

She saw a couple of videos of cats and scrolled down several tons of useless Facebook information, when, about half an hour later, a louder "beep!" brought her back to the GPS tab.

The red dot had finally stopped by.

That is, Remy had arrived wherever he was going.

The dot was right besides what seemed to be a house or a building.

She looked up for the address of the place.

"Can't believe the Professor makes me babysit this…"

The address appeared on the screen, along with the line: "Hunks-a-Million: Ladies entertainment strip club".

 **Note: It's scary to write such a weird fic. Out of all of my scary, weird fics, I think this is the weirdest and scariest one, if that makes sense. But I'm enjoying writing it! Hope you enjoy reading it. And please, drop me a review and tell me what you think of this craziness!**


	2. Chapter 2: What?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men!

 **Note: Hi! Here I present you the second part of this madness. In the first one, I forgot to say that English is not my first language, so sometimes I make mistakes. And I did. I wrote "shameful" and I meant "shameless", at the beginning when Rogue and Remy are talking. Sorry about that. Anywayz! Here we go.**

Chapter 2: What?

She asked the taxi driver to drop her about two blocks away from the… place. As soon as she stepped out of the car, the luminous signs of bars, clubs, restaurants and small theaters, filled all of her range of vision. People hurried their ways down the sidewalks, and even though it was over 9 pm, there were still many cars passing by.

She started to walk, just as the cab got lost in the traffic. Instinctively, she took a look at herself in the front glass of a closed store. She had put on some black pants, plus a black leather jacket and a green top. What kind of situation were these clothes appropriate for? Something Kitty or Jean could easily answer, but right now, Rogue wasn't even sure about what to expect from this little trip.

She continued walking. When she saw the address and name of the place, she spent some good five minutes lying in bed with a horror expression on her face that every few seconds changed to a laughter that almost made her choke, then horror again, then back to laughing. For sure, there must have been a reasonable explanation for this, right? Maybe he was meeting someone around the club/bar, or having some sort of murky business with, who knows, the owner. Most likely meeting some girl around there. Yes, that made a lot of sense.

But when she finally saw a line of yellow light bulbs and the words "Hunks-a-Million" in shiny, gigantic letters, the infinite laughter feeling came back to her.

"Mah Gawd, this ain't happenin'".

With her fingers, she fixed a little bit her lose hair before coming any closer. She had her gloves on, of course. Black ones.

Under the huge advertisements, several women were in line, waiting to come in. She stood there, with them, trying to find any clues of the damn Gambit around. Could he… maybe be a security guy in there? She was pondering all of the possible options, because the one she had the feeling would be the right one, was way too massively insane to comprehend. Of course he was good looking, with that longish brown hair, amazing body and tall frame… and his face, his nose was so manly and the stubblegoddamnithe'sinthefuckingbanner.

Rogue's eyes were caught by a banner on the wall, right besides her. It was a guy standing in the middle of a scenario, wearing a trench coat and… that's all you could really see. It was more like a silhouette. But her stomach dropped at least a mile, because she could tell: it was him.

 _"TONIGHT: The Cajun's last performance! You can't miss it, chere!"_

Holly shit.

Rogue turned towards the street. The amount of cars had diminished and it was starting to get a little chillier. As an X-Man, she had been a part of many unbelievable situations. They had fought against both mutants and humans, prevented actual catastrophes from breaking the Earth in two pieces, saved people from imminent death and dealt with their own powers, which was enough as it should have been. Her life had been everything but normal. But this… she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Though it made some kind of sick sense.

She'd have to see it to believe it.

The line moved forward some steps, so there were only four or five girls in front of her.

"Finally, we're almost there" she said to one of the girls. It was time to find some information.

"I know, right? I love this place".

"Do you guys come a lot?" Rogue asked casually.

"It's just the second time for me. It's Hannah's bachelorette party".

"Yeah! I'm Hannah, these are Lindsay, Katie and Jen".

"Ah'm Anna, nice to meet y'all".

"Are you here by yourself?" one of the women questioned her (maybe Lindsay) and that's when Rogue's brain clicked:

"Yeah, it's…" she put on a sad expression on her face: "This is really stupid, but… yesterday Ah found out mah boyfriend was cheatin' on me".

"Oh my God!"

"That's horrible!"

"…bastard!"

"Yeah, it was horrible" Rogue echoed: "So we broke up, 'course, an' mah best friend… Tatiana told me we should come here an', yah know, forget 'bout that sucker".

"Totally!"

"That's great!"

"But she just called me half an hour ago an' said she couldn't make it. So Ah thought: what the heck! Ah'll still come."

"Bravo!"

"…so independent…"

"That's great, it's the best you can do".

"Thanks" Rogue said, trying to keep the sappy expression.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you sit with us?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Really? Oh mah gawd, yah guys are awesome".

All right. At least she wouldn't have to awkwardly sit all alone in there. When she was still at the mansion, she even thought about asking someone to go with her. Kitty, maybe Jean. But if her (now almost) confirmed suspicions were accurate, she didn't even know how she would talk about this with someone else. Nah. The Professor sent her and only her. This was her twisted, own mission.

About five minutes later, they let them in.

It was a large place, more than what it looked like from the outside. Tables, couches and bars were spread everywhere, as well as a very slick decoration. Fluorescent lights, though the general illumination of the place was dimmed. Then, at the bottom, she saw a stage with blue and black half transparent curtains.

She had been to bars before, sure. But not to this kind. It looked like a normal one though. So far.

"Over here!" one of the girls (maybe Jen) waved her hands at her. Rogue headed in their direction and sat with them, right in front of the stage.

"All right, I don't know about you ladies, but I'm ready to see some ass shaking tonight" Hannah, the bride to be, said, then the rest of the girls cheered.

Rogue was only smiling and nodding at this point. Sometimes, when things happen, we just don't grasp them right away, but later on, when we have time to analyze them. She was in this strange state: seeing everything around, taking everything in, while her ears buzzed in disbelief.

Do ears buzz in disbelief? Hers did, especially with the loud music and general noise of the place.

The girls kept on talking about dresses and sexual positions, and Rogue had to make an effort to seem interested. She could hardly wait, believe it or not. She couldn't wait for the moment when she could either corroborate or throw away this insanity.

At ten o'clock, the music got lower and a woman stepped center stage.

Rogue took a large sip from her cocktail. Oh boy.

"Ladies! Ready to have some fun tonight?"

A massive _YEAH!_ erupted in the room.

Was this real life?

"Who wants to have a taste of some fine looking gentlemen?!"

The crowd roared again.

"All right, then" the middle aged lady shook her shoulders to the rhythm of the music. "Then let me introduce you to OUR… SIX… PACK!"

The lights went down and the woman left the stage. Suspenseful music, and then, the curtains opened up to reveal six figures in camouflaged clothes. Hannah, Jen, Katie and Lindsay started to clap and whistle, as well as the rest of the women in there. It was like a wave, when the guys showed up and people started to go nuts.

Rogue grasped her glass tightly, feeling its coldness against her fingers. It was the only cold thing, really, because the place suddenly acquired some sort of heat.

As the guys approached, she scrutinized them carefully. No, none of them was Remy.

While doing the choreography, they started to rip their clothes off, and the ladies didn't waste any time to start waving bills up in the air. For a bride, Hannah was going completely crazy, especially when the guys (who at this point were wearing nothing but boxers) came down the stage, around the tables.

It was contagious, the feeling of having fun, the laughs and the atmosphere. So, how not to laugh when one of the guys, who was as ripped as it gets, started to shake his ass right on Hannah's lap?

The other men were busy doing similar stuff around some other tables (was that one actually sort of humping that woman's behind? Probably yes.) Luckily, in Rogue's table, they only… interacted with Hannah, whose cheeks were completely crimson.

"Oh my God, I love that one, the blond one, isn't he completely perfect?" Jen (or maybe Lindsay) asked Rogue.

"Yeah, he looks like he just came out of the cover of a one dollar romantic novel."

Lindsay (or Jen, whatever) thought that was the funniest thing she had heard in ages, because she spent the next couple of minutes laughing her head off. Maybe alcohol was starting to get them.

"How about that to warm up this amazing night?" the same lady was again front and center. "Uh, look what's left here!" she took a t-shirt from the floor and tossed it to a very eager audience member.

"I think the Cajun comes next".

Rogue's hands got a little weak, when hearing this.

"Who?"

"The Cajun! He's…" Katie started to say, but then stopped herself: "I'll just let you see him by yourself. Prepare to get all steamy".

"Okay" was the only thing Rogue could utter.

The guy who had jogged by her side, mere hours ago. The one she had been in Danger Room sessions with, had had breakfast, lunch and dinner with; the one whose, about 20 invitations to go out, she had rejected. The one that played basketball with Logan, cooked gumbo for everyone last weekend and called her _chere_ … was it possible that he was doing… this?

"Well, kittens, I have news for you. Both good and bad ones, I'm afraid."

"Booooooooooo!"

"Yes, yes, I'm so sorry to tell you this, you must know it already. Our favorite eye candy, the Cajun, is retiring from the business tonight."

If in the depths of hell people are being tortured and they yell while in enormous pain, it must sound just like the way these women cried "NOOOOOO!" at the sound of the terrible news.

"I know, I know!" she was having a hard time making people shut up. Finally, they did it: "I know it's devastating, but that's why tonight he will do his best to please you, gals".

Everyone cheered again.

"All right, so, for your viewing pleasure, here he is, the Cajun!"

As the lights went down again, Rogue took a deep breath. Her heart was starting to race. She took a long sip from the cocktail, finishing it off.

Then, she looked up, just when back and in the center of the stage, the curtains opened up and the lights illuminated a figure.

 **Note: I'm not sure about what to say right now XD I've never been to one of these places, only to a cousin's bachelorette party (in her house) and when the dancing guy was approaching to twerk on me, I ran away. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed this and please review! Please, reviews make my day :-) OMG next chappie is scary.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who?

**Note: Hi! Obviously, I took this idea from the Magic Mike movie, so I watched Channing Tatum dancing to the pony song three and a half billion times. So, I don't know if it's best if you watch the video before (if you haven't seen it) or after this chapter, or maybe you just don't want to watch it at all. It's totally up to you. All I can say is I tried to recreate that mood (except for the angry girl that appears in the video; ignore her) and Channing's… everything. Ok, hold on to your chairs XD XD XD Just kidding. Or not.**

Chapter 3: Who?

The music wasn't too fast or too slow, more like a chill kind of thing, which blended in a spiral of noise with the incessant shrieks. This guy was standing at the bottom of the stage, which was T shaped. Face down and hands in the pockets of his trench coat, Rogue couldn't see his face at first. For the split of a second, she prayed for it to be some ridiculous confusion she had got herself into, way too embarrassing to even tell anyone at all and laugh about it later on. But when he sauntered a couple of steps forward…

 _This is it. It's him._

She blinked several times and budged in her chair.

This was Remy LeBeau, about to… strip, right before her eyes.

Now, she had seen this kind of scenes before, in movies, TV, maybe once at some party she reluctantly agreed to go to. And every time, she had thought it was plain raunchy and even pathetic. The "Six Pack" guys did better, for sure, as they looked more hilarious than anything else.

But this was different.

Following the rhythm of the music, he undid his trench coat, slid it down his arms, let it fall to the floor, stayed in a rather tight t-shirt and pants, and started to move. And oh, how he moved. "Like a pro" would be an underestimation. It just seemed so natural in him and so manly, like he was in control of the entire place. Yes, that's it: every space of the club, every inch of the stage, every clapping or shouting woman and their deepest desires and wishes, belonged to him right then, right there, and it showed. He took advantage of this mysterious aura that surrounded him, randomly pointing or staring at someone in the audience, like he actually knew her and meant to say something to her.

"Oh mah Gawd…" Rogue thought. Or said in a low voice. She wasn't sure. The truth is that when he crouched down, made some sort of humping movements and then flipped backwards like a freaking acrobat, she swallowed hard again, in a mixture of dry lips and watery mouth. It was contradictory: she felt glued to the chair and the table, completely frozen without even daring to move; but at the same time, something inside of her was flipping just like he had done it seconds before.

The surrealness of it all, made her giggle again. This was happening. This was, indeed, real life.

Then, the crowd went crazy when he removed his t-shirt, revealing his torso she recalled seeing once in the mansion's pool: his broad shoulders and back; muscular, strong arms; amazing abs… the bastard looked perfect and he knew it. How couldn't he, with a hundred women, maybe more, all of them waving bills at him and wishing he would rub against them, even if just for a second?

"I told you! He's so hot, I wish he'd just bang me right now!" Jen yelled to Rogue's ear. She just turned to the opposite side and laughed again. What was she supposed to do, if not?

The t-shirt ended up being caught by someone on the right side of the stage, who was now waving it up in the air like a banner after an independence war.

Remy continued dancing and by now, he was closer to the front, closer to the table where she was. Had he noticed she was there? What would he think, that she went just to see him? Technically, that was true, but it's not like she planned any of this. So she ditched the idea of wondering if he had seen her. If he had, or hadn't, so be it. Nothing to do about it at this point.

He took another backwards flip, this time to come down the stage, to the tables' area. It's hard to believe it possible, but the shrieking became even louder. Luckily, he went to the other side of the place and…

"Oh mah Gawd!" she had to cover her mouth with her hand for a second. He was now "dancing" on a blonde woman's lap.

Rogue closed her eyes in disbelief, laughing, then opened them again. Nope, the scene hadn't changed one bit. Well, no, actually, it had: the woman was now spanking him.

 _Damn Swamp Rat! Yah got yourself the perfect job, didn't yah_?

Few moments later, he started to go somewhere else. He started to come nearer. Rogue's heart went from one hundred to one million, she could almost feel its beatings convulsing her entire body. Forget about whatever crap she had just said to herself. He was approaching to where she was.

With one elbow on the edge of the table, she tried to put herself together. Surprise? Shock? Amusement? Which expression should she wear, now that he was so close?

She didn't have much time to think about it.

"It's her bachelorette party!" one of the girls yelled at him, holding him by his arm and pointing at Hannah.

But oh, Hannah, bride to be: why?

"No, forget about me! Go with her!"

"Yeah!" the rest of them agreed at the same time and then Rogue saw eight hands pointing at her.

Well, if this is not death, it sure resembles a lot to it.

Rogue saw him come closer, staring at her, the goddamn slyest smile in human history on his face. With arms crossed, she glared at the sniggering girls for a moment and then looked back at him. And before she could even think anything else, he went down on one knee and offered her his right hand. 

Someone must have cut off the oxygen supply right then, because air got so thick, it wouldn't enter through her nostrils.

The four girls started to go mad. One of them even stood up and was jumping up and down and clapping. Rogue's brain was burning, feeling like a pot with boiling water in it. There she was, in a strip club, with a half dressed Gambit in front of her, who now wanted to… what? What would he do if she went on? Shake his butt on her face? He wouldn't, would he?

But then, some wicked part of her mind moved forward, to her forehead, between her eyes, and claimed control. Was it the thrill of the moment? The way he was looking at her, with a mixture of plead and recognition of everything she was thinking? Was it the subjacent disbelief that any of this was actually even happening? Or her own most times hidden insanity, rising to the surface over everything else?

Whatever it was, the truth is that Rogue, unable to suppress a scared/cheeky/petrified smile, was actually able to put her right arm into motion and place her right hand on his.

"Woooooooooooooooooo!" her new friends squealed, as well as the entire room.

Remy then kissed the top of her hand (or glove, for the matter), while staring at her eyes intensely. His hair was a little messy but of course that made him look even sexier. At this very second, aside from all of the craziness, she was trusting him and he knew it.

Still with his lips on the fabric of her glove, she wondered if that would be it (she wouldn't be able to tell if she'd have been relieved or not, in that case). But _the Cajun_ , of course, had other plans, as he guided her hand towards his left shoulder.

 _Okay._

 _All right._

 _Not so bad._

But right after that, the universe she had known so far collapsed, as Remy, skillful as a damn master in the matter, bent over and started to stick his head right between her knees, then going up to face her (or her chest area, for the matter), so her legs ended up over his shoulders, just as he held the chair by its back and lifted it up.

It all happened so quickly that she didn't have much time to process it. Then, in a second, he let the chair go and held her by the small of her back.

Up there, oxygen was even scarcer or so it appeared, as she gasped for air.

 _What am Ah doin'?_

 _Who's this?_

 _Who am Ah?_

Not in a million years she would have imagined any of this, yet it was happening. Everything around became a blurry miasma of noises, colors and lights, as she looked down to meet his eyes. It was so strange, but they were still the same eyes she had got used to.

 _Ah'm gonna fall._

 _Ah'm gonna die._

 _Ah'm gonna die._

 _Ah'm gonna fall._

She didn't dare to hold on to his neck or back completely, even though she was wearing her gloves. So her hands hesitated uneasily: should she place them there, on his bare skin, or not? Should she keep them in the air? Oddly enough, she was more concerned about that than about the insanity of the situation.

And then, she couldn't help it anymore: she closed her eyes tight and began to laugh, with a nervous laughter that made her whole body quiver.

But it wasn't just that, what made her tremble.

She was at his mercy, in a way that was both terrifying and overwhelming. Up there, being carried around by him, she felt her whole body was about to evaporate. And if for a second she thought it couldn't get any worse, he proved her wrong, when he took her to the stage and smoothly laid her on it, then climbed up as well.

Rogue's stomach fell into the void. The back of her neck seemed to be on fire, when he made his way between her legs, which remained spread and up in the air, just like they were about to fuck. There is simply no other way to put it or to make it euphemistic. And she laughed again, like possessed by some force, unknown until that day. He looked at her with those devil eyes that could melt steel, then faced her boob area and her abdomen, like scanning every inch of her.

At some point, she took a glimpse to her left side and saw Lindsay, maybe, still jumping (ah, it had been her) and some pairs of hands applauding, plus, in the background, some arms lifted up in the air, waving and clapping. She also saw, like from far away, her own left arm, ridiculously floating there at her side, with no purpose, like a dead weight.

She looked down at him again. Was he still dancing? It appeared so, because he started to move over her, propping himself up with his arms at her sides, at the music's rhythm again.

 _Oh, he's supposed to be fuckin' me now._

When this peculiar thought formed inside her head, she covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes like plates. Maybe it seemed childish at this point, but she didn't give a damn. Remy's hair fell over his forehead as the muscles in his shoulders, arms and chest contracted amazingly…

Then, he leaned in closer to her, face to face, and Rogue froze. But after the shock of the first moment, she knew… hoped he was smart enough not to come any closer.

Her mind was off.

And he was still looking at her green wide eyes, with a desire that could almost go through her.

 _Death. This is death._

And hell.

And heaven.

Suddenly and again, the world around shifted God knows how: she found herself up in the air again, but this time, with her legs around him. This time, she did hold on to his shoulders because, well, maybe it was a matter of getting used to it. Or into it.

With a hand holding her by her waist and the other one by her thigh, he brought her back to the table and laid her on a chair, not before kissing the back of her hand again, like what just happened was an 1800's salon dance.

The cheering never stopped, of course, and it became even louder (was it possible?) now that he headed to another table. In a second, a lady that could be anyone's mom (or even grandma) climbed up of him. He took her up the stage and placed her on a chair, as she swung bills in both hands. Next thing Rogue knew, he had taken his shoes and pants off, leaving nothing but a pair of black tight boxers.

At first, the lady didn't dare to touch him. But after he grabbed her by the wrists and started to pass her hands against his body, she lost any trace of shyness and got into it.

Some twenty minutes later, it was madness. Remy couldn't even be seen anymore, simply because he was somewhere on the stage's floor, surrounded by a horde of women who cat fought against each other to get to reach him and slide money in his… scarce attire.

In the meantime, Rogue sat there immobile, struggling between answering to what the girls were saying ( _that was amazing, how did it feel? Did you like it? Did you get over your ex-boyfriend already? I bet you did! Oh my God, let's go there!),_ digesting what her eyes were recording and trying to catch her breath, make her heart stop pumping like the engine of a freaking train and putting back together the pieces of her senses.

 **Note: Holly molly. That was insane to write XD It's kind of awkward to even say that, but not more awkward that writing the chapter as such, I guess. But hey, who wouldn't get inspired with that video I told you about? Also: I know this can be a little disturbing, this whole story, and this chapter even more. But I wrote it for fun, remember this is the kind of crazy stuff we can put fictional characters into. Another thing: I'm sorry but I could not put Remy in a thong XD XD It's just… I couldn't. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with that. So, as usual: PLEASE DROP ME A REVIEW. PLEASE. I'd like to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading! Btw: next chap will be the last one and it's about facing each other the next day. Uh oh.**


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men!

Chapter 4: Why?

The darkness felt chaotic. It was spinning and making the back of her mind jolt. But it was good, also. Like going down a slide with a blank mind, letting everything go.

It was good.

Then, she opened her eyes.

It was bright clear outside, so she turned around in her bed, trying to hide away from the light. Her alarm clock claimed it was almost 11 am. With her head and half of her face sank in the chubby pillow, she allowed herself to submerge again in the lunatic memories of the previous night. It made her brain dizzy, only to remember.

It felt good.

She didn't stay to find out how or if Remy managed to make it out alive, from the pack of zombie girls that wanted a piece of his flesh. She didn't say good-bye to Katie, Janie or whatever their names were, either, which she regretted because they had been actually nice to her. She just stood up, made her way through the crowd and went straight to the door, breathing in the night air once she found herself out on the street again.

And when she made it to her bedroom, at around 1 am, and started to take her jacket, earrings and gloves off, her hands were still shaking. Her makeup was in perfect place, though, but the person in the mirror was a mess of shame and euphoria. Maybe it was ridiculous. People do sexual stuff and fuck (for real) everyday in the entire world and that's it. But for Rogue, those moments of breaking every rule about decency, about her powers or being an X-Man, were a ride that had made her knees and soul wobble.

Damn Remy LeBeau, how could he do this to her?

Once in her bed, she had turned around and over a million times, dying of heat, but she couldn't catch sleep until the first hints of light began to hit her window.

Now she was awake. It was a normal little Sunday. Her unusual mission was over. And it was time to face real life again, which included, of course, the fact of living in the same house as him.

She had pushed back this trail of thoughts, but there was no way to hide from it anymore. In this aspect, she still couldn't make up her mind about what was best, simply and mainly, because nothing was the best. Everything was absurd and pretending something different than the crude and flat reality, would be stupid.

So as she took a shower and put some clothes on to go and catch something to eat, she decided she would be as open minded as possible. Did it make any sense to act all embarrassed and offended before the guy that, with your consent, publicly carried you around like a chicken the previous day? Nah. If she had been a grown up about it the moment she decided to lend him her hand, she had to be a grown up about this next, weird day.

(…)

On her way down one of the many hallways of the mansion, she crossed paths with Scott and Jean. Besides them, the place was considerably quiet. She was aware that she could stumble against Remy at any point, which kept her at the edge of her balance. But she made it to the kitchen without a trace of him.

She hadn't noticed she'd been sort of holding her breath, so she exhaled all of the air softly, eyes closed for a couple of seconds.

Ideally, she would be in a defiant and disdainful mood. Actually, her insides were still about to burst.

But she had to oblige things to be as normal as possible, so she took a look inside the microwave oven. Someone had left half a bowl of scrambled eggs in there, so she served herself some. A couple of toasts, peanut butter, hot coffee with milk and she was ready. She placed the items on the counter and climbed up one of those high, metallic chairs.

As soon as she took the first bite, she heard steps behind her back.

 _Fuck_.

After half a second of hesitation, she continued chewing and trying to act like a normal person.

Then, the steps again, until they were close. Very close. Inside the kitchen.

"Mornin' _chere."_

 _This guy has some nerve._

She swallowed that piece of toast as fast as she could and then replied: "Mornin'".

She could hear the clatter of dishes and the sound of drawers being opened and closed, orbiting back there. Her eye caught movement on the silver surface of a pot and she could see a distorted Remy there, walking around.

She took a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

He walked around the counter and went to sit right in front of her.

 _Great_.

She kept her eyes on her plate, chewing.

He started to eat as well.

Somewhere on the wall, a clock was ticking. Loudly.

He cleared his throat.

She took a sip of coffee.

He reached for and then held the peanut butter flask.

She could feel his stare traversing her skull.

So she met his eyes.

He wanted peanut butter.

She nodded and looked down again.

He took the peanut butter flask, opened it and spread some on a toast.

Then put it back on the counter.

The damn clock kept on ticking.

She finished off one of the toasts.

He stood up and headed to the fridge, giving his back to her.

She looked up at the ceiling, annoyed by… life, and continued eating.

He came back to the counter with a bottle of juice and two glasses.

She looked at him again.

He offered her orange juice.

She shook her head slightly and again, fixed her eyes in the last crump of toast on the plate.

He poured some juice for himself.

She took the last mouthful of scrambled eggs.

He put the lid back on the bottle.

She glimpsed at him.

He was looking at her.

She looked back at her plate.

A reticent smile made its way to her lips.

She heard him chuckle.

He drank half the content of the glass in one sip.

She took the last sip of coffee.

He was staring at her. All the time, he was.

She jumped down from the stool.

" _Chere_ , wait!"

She couldn't avoid to stupidly look away for an instant, then back at him.

"Wait a second, can y' sit for a moment an'…?"

"'Kay, no, wait, shhh!" she placed both of her index fingers over her mouth, then continued quickly exhaling words: " _Yah_ wait a second LeBeau, don't say anythin', Ah don't wanna hear it, just before yah... say anythin' else, Ah'm gonna say somethin' first, 'kay?"

He seemed half relieved and half resigned but, obediently, he just nodded.

Rogue took a seat again, then pushed away her dish and mug about an inch, for absolutely no reason. She forced herself to look at him: a grey t-shirt, wet hair, stubble. His eyes. The same eyes that the previous night…

"Okay" she repeated, still putting her contradictory thoughts in order. "Ah think what we should do here is… forget 'bout… _it_ an' also not talkin' 'bout it ever again an'…" he was about to say something but she shushed him again: "..an' very important: yah don't mention it to anyone else an' Ah don't either. Your secret's save with me, mah secret's save with yah, end of story, have a good day".

"Wait, Rogue, wait! Sit back down, please, just for a moment".

 _Damn._

She did.

She could have sworn he swallowed hard before starting:

" _D'accord,_ first off, I don't mind much if people 'round here find out 'bout it or not. _Tu sais_?"

Rogue stared at him in disbelief.

"Ha?"

" _Oui_ " he continued, leaning forward a little: "'Course Remy ain't gonna say anythin' 'bout y'! Come on, what do y' think I am? But if dey find out or not 'bout me: I could care less".

She nodded.

Then, continued nodding. He started to nod as well with that darn grin on his face.

"'Kay" she simply said, focusing her entire body energy in scaring away her own smile.

"Also, I just retired, I think y' heard dat".

"YES. Ah did."

"Ah, yeah?"

"Yeah."

The whole thing obviously felt a little awkward. But beyond that, it felt strangely… funny? Like they now shared something no one else knew and made them part of some twisted bond.

They stared at each other for another while, alternatively nodding and/or smiling like two idiots.

"All right, Ah have to ask, can Ah?"

"Y' can ask me anythin', _cherie!"_

"Why do Ah ask yah if Ah can? Ah'll just do it." She placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on her crossed over fingers: "Why?"

"Why the Cajun retired from the strppin' business?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, because she knew he just wanted to make things harder: "That too, but mainly, why were yah doin' that, to begin with?"

"Doin' what?"

Unbelievable.

"Oh, Ah don't know, writin' an essay on medieval literature, what do yah think Ah'm talkin' 'bout?"

"All rite, my bad! Couldn't help it". He took a couple of seconds and then started: "Well _chere_ , it a long story". She didn't say anything, just raised her brows. So he continued: "'Kay. See, I grew up in th' thieves' guild, right? An' spent most of my life just workin' for 'em, stealin' I mean. Was 'round 22 when I got into a fight with 'em, my _pere,_ 'twas all a big mess. So I moved out an' had t' make a livin', an' I just didn't want to continue bein' what they'd taught me, I wanted to do somethin' different. Tried a couple of jobs but I guess 9 t' 5 ain't no good for me. Also, money was tight. An' a friend of a friend knew someone who had dis place back in New Awlins, I decided t' give it a try… an' stayed 'bout a year".

She had never heard him talk much about his life before joining the X-Men.

"All right. Then what?"

"Then I went back with the guild for a while, then worked on my own for another while…"

"Worked?"

" _Oui,_ stealin', I mean".

"Oh, 'kay. Thief an' stripper, that's nice".

"Uuh, _chere_ , come on, dat ain't the best word."

"Which one? Thief or stripper?"

"Okay, I deserve that, _merci_." They were sniggering again: "An' I mean, stripper. I prefer t' call it entertainer".

"Entertainer?"

"Yeah, weren't…" he knew he was stepping on broken glasses with this, but at this point, decided to give it a try anyway: "Weren't y'… entertained last nite?"

Her jaw dropped.

" _Pardon_ , sorry, I had to do it!" He felt tempted to reach for her hands, but stopped himself before things could get worst.

"Yah're gonna torment me with that forever, aren't yah?"

" _Non_ , only if y' keep getting' all blushed… just like y' are now, just like dat".

Rogue wanted to throw the blender at him.

"What happened then?"

"'Kay, goin' back t' the subject, later on I ended up here in New York, was 'round for a while, the opportunity showed up again, so why not? It's good, easy money. Legal, also" he winked.

"Great. I just love your… range of professions." He chuckled, looking down. In Rogue's mind, he looked like a kid for a second. "When was that?"

"'Twas… April I think, so almost six months ago".

"Ah."

"Ah" he echoed, matter of factly.

"An' why did yah quit?" Deep down, she felt she shouldn't seem so interested. But she was interested, so what the hell. After last night, pretending seemed pointless.

"Well I'm an X-Man now, aren't I?"

"Really? That's the reason?"

He pondered this for a moment. " _Oui_ an' _non_. Guess I just want t' focus on this now, on the superhero part an' all. An' I don't think dat fits very well with half naked dancin'…"

"Nah, no, Ah don't think so".

"Also, it gets old sometimes."

"Really?"

"Except last nite, of course".

"Ah hate yah. An… isn't it weird? T' do all of those… horrible things?"

"Whoa, horrible?!"

"Yeah!"

"All rite, it's time t' say something' here" he leaned even closer and lowered his voice a bit: "Ah don't know if y' noticed _cherie_ , but I went easy on y'".

Rogue rested against the back of the high chair and huffed:

"Are yah serious right now?"

"I'm dead serious! Let me put it dis way: in the part of the show…"

"'Show'" Rogue echoed, making the quotation marks sign with her finger.

"…dat, in dis particular occasion, involved y', I usually take de pants off already…"

"Aggrr!" she covered her ears for a couple of seconds.

"…but I didn't dis time, an' y' have any idea why? Any clue at all?"

"Well no" she retorted, raising her brows and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah _non_?"

"Nope".

"'Cause I respect y'!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and also, like he was some sort of saint for this. "Dat's rite, I do."

"So if Ah get it clear, I pretty much have to thank yah for not shakin' your ass in mah face?"

He had to chuckle at this: "Y' have a way of puttin' things in de worst way possible, y' know? What I mean is: I'd humbly like y' to acknowledge dat I respect an' care 'bout y'. 'Cause y'are not just some girl".

"Oh yeah? Then who am Ah?"

For the first time, he hesitated a little before speaking. "Y'… y' are a lot of things, Roguey. An' if I start, we're gonna be here all day".

She preferred to ignore what he had said that. What did he mean, anyway?

"So…" he continued, filling in the silence: "Y' think dis would be a bad time t' ask y' out?"

"Nah, it's completely normal to ask someone out, especially after a public dry humpin' incident that involved the both of us".

Rogue's heart snapped. Remy, on the other hand, kept his cool. About what? About someone appearing out of nowhere in the kitchen. At Rogue's right side.

"Uh, hello!" Kitty said smiling and looking at the both of them alternatively. She had come right through the wall and cabinets. Had she heard Rogue's last sentence?

"...of them an' that's what… she said in the movie, the girl, the actress said that, hey Kit! What's up?"

"Not much. Which movie is that one?"

"Yeah, I didn't catch de name of it" Remy questioned, faking an innocent look on his face.

Rogue wanted to kill him.

"It's with…" _think think think think think think_ "Jennifer… Aniston, yeah. It's a good movie. Don't remember the name, though".

"Oh! She's really cool".

Kitty headed to the cabinets to get some breakfast for herself, while Remy seemed to be enjoying all of this even more:

"So, tell me _chere_ , in de movie, de girl goes t' dis bar. Why was she dere, in the first place?"

 _I_ _will_ _kill him._

"'Cause a friend of her had a bachelorette party".

"Is dat rite?"

"Yep."

"An' where did she know dat friend from?"

"They never say that in the movie".

"Oh".

Kitty was going about the kitchen, picking up plates and cutlery and figuring out the instructions on a pancakes dough package.

"Another thing" he continued, after few moments of Rogue soundlessly and clearly pronouncing the words _I will kill you_ to him: "I'm just rememberin' now, damn, must be somethin' wrong with my memory t'day! I think I saw some pieces of dat movie. Doesn't he, the guy, ask her out in de end? Again?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Isn't this guy clever?_

"He does, yeah".

"Ah, _oui_? An' what does she say?"

After living in the same house for a month (which is not much, really, but you don't get to live with people you don't know, as a general rule, right?); after watching Madagascar together the other night and practicing Rogue's dodging skills as he tossed charged cards at her, at Cyclops request; after running into each other in the kitchen almost every day and, damn, after last night… didn't she feel weirdly close to him? Didn't she want to continue with whatever this was, in spite of everything?

She did.

"She says _yes_ ".

This surprised him.

" _Oui_?! Good, I mean, great. When?"

Rogue took a glimpse at Kitty: she was stirring stuff in a bowl and still reading the instructions.

"Mmm, they go out on a… Tuesday".

"Tuesday? All rite, de guy probably wondered why not on Sunday or Monday, but he couldn't complain anyway, 'course! Tuesday's fine, it's perfect. _Was_ 7 pm okay? For them?"

She jumped off from her seat and picked up her dish and mug.

"Sure, as long as everyone stays with their clothes on." She said this in a whisper, but even if she'd said it out loud, Kitty probably wouldn't have paid attention, as focused as she was in pancake making.

"Promised" he grinned, showing his right palm.

Rogue headed to the dishwasher and as she put everything in there, she had to bite her lip not to smile.

END

 **Note: All right, there you have it. My most embarrassing fic so far, and that says a lot. I really enjoyed writing this final chapter. And again: REVIEWS are much appreciated. Actually, are much needed. In fact, are begged for. Thanks for reading and have a nice week!**


End file.
